run into my heart
by southfan12191989
Summary: A Story on my mind
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note- **__So this story is so far just a thought and I will continue if people actually enjoy it_

So today is moving day and I cant help but be excited because I am stating my new life but at the same time I am extremely nervous because I am away from everything and everyone I know. Oh I guess it would help if you knew who the heck I was and what I am talking about so let me clear that up for you real quick. My name is Spencer Carlin and I am 18 years old and I currently moving to Chicago with my best friend Quinn. She is kind of an air head but I love her any ways. We have grown up with each because our parents are best friends back in Lima, Ohio, so it was super easy to decide to go to college together and since she is going to school for dance and me for film it was easy to decide where we needed to be and that was Chicago where we can get the best of both of these for us.

So when graduation hit me and Brittany took off on a road trip, we went from Ohio to New York then to Florida then we went to Texas and now we are heading to Chicago to get settled in for school. So we got into Chicago early this morning and we decided to stop at ihop to grab something to eat.

"So are you excited to start dancing your butt of tomorrow Quinn?" I ask while we are waiting for our food.

"I don't know Spence I'm really nervous because these girls are probably really good and I am just average. Its really scary trying to do this in a big city when I know I have to not only try hard in my classes but I have to work my butt of in dancing to." She says while looking down at her nails.

One thing I should probably explain about Quinn is she is incredibly smart but she has a hard time staying focused on anything other than dance so I know school is going to be tough on her but I know I can help her as much as possible in her classes.

"Q you will do just fine you have me and we know you will be the best damn dancer in the whole place because you have more moves than jello". I say and we both start laughing as our food arrives.

We finish our food then head to our dorm luckily our parents sent our stuff her a few days ago for us. So I hook up my ipod and we start dancing around and unpacking our home for the next two years.

Oye today sucks I hate today why because it is the day that I have to move into a smelly dorm with stupid people living down the hall. Luckily though I have my main bitch Santana with me. Oh ya Im Ashley Davies and don't worry you will never forget me, why you ask because I am that awesome that I will leave you wanting to know more. Its just my charm I suppose but you will have to just stick around and find that out. Me and my main girl are going to University of Chicago to study whatever we want... Im just messing shes studying theater and for me its all of the music why you ask again well its simple ladies love a girl with a guitar. Oh did I forget the fact that I'm gay...oops aw well if you don't like it then just leave now...still here damn moving on then. So me and my girl are unpacking our dorm room and getting used to this place today and im bored as heck.

"San lets go do something I'm bored as hell and want to do something please...!"

"Ash your such a brat but I agree lets go find something or someone to do". She says with a wink and we bolt out of or room. Just as we leave our room I see two blondes walking into a room dwn the street and I cant help but let my eyes linger on them a little to long.

_**Authors note- Ok guys let me know what you think before I write more**_


	2. authors note

Sorry for the long hiatus but I had life get in my way and the. I couldn't get over my writers block but im slowly getting over it all and writing everything by hand so it may take time to post but things will get posted.


	3. Chapter 2

_Ashleys P.O.V_

So we finally decided to head out to this little coffee shop down the street from campus because we decided we needed a break from all the unpacking and mess making. When we opened the door I was surprised to see a stage set up at the front.

"Hey san I wonder if we are going to have to deal with some crappy poetry and singing while we are here." I say with a smirk. Instead of answering me Santana just blows me off and gets a table in the corner of the room for us. We sit in silence for a while and people watch which is one of our favorite things to do. I love that that she knows not to talk to me until after I have had my coffee. I mean I know its late at night… ok not that late at night but no one talks to Ashley until she finishes her coffee. Anyways just as Santana is about to say something some random girl jumps on stage and explained that tonight is open mic night and people can do poetry or sing if they chose to. Blah these rookie bitches think they can sing but I know only about half of them can actually carry a note if they even know what a note is. I look at Santana and she is staring down at her nails looking rather bored so I decide now is either a good time to bail or find us some hot chicks to talk to.

"Hey San you wanna get out of here or what?" I ask looking at her

"Dude I don't care but this place is about to get full of people thinking they can be the next American idol or something."

As she says this I look over at the door and see two blondes walk in.

"Yo san there's two pretty ones behind you." I say.

Oh did I forget to mention that queen bee next to me is also gay…oh I did I'm sorry ya Santana is also very rainbow friendly.

Anyways back to the blondes.

"I say we go talk to them maybe we can empress them with your big head." She says smirking at me. Who does this bitch think she is? Ill make her pay for that comment later. Instead I laugh at her and flick her off. Just as Im about to says lets go some small girl gets on stage to sing. Ugh guess it will have to wait.


	4. Chapter 3

**_So im sorry the chapters are so short but its how im writing them. Let me know if I should continue switching point of views or stick with one. Oh and normal disclaimer stuff I do not own south of nowhere or glee but if I did south of nowhere would still be on and glee would never end. Anyways on to the story_**

_Spencer's p.o.v_

After about an hour of unpacking and dancing our butts off I look over at Q and she looks like she is about to pass out on me but Im to wired to go to sleep just yet. "Hey Q you want to go get some coffee? I seen a coffee shop down the road when we came in." I say with my famous head tilt. I should mention that no one can resist the Carlin head tilt it is that adorable.

"Damn it Carlin you know no one can say no to that head tilt of yours."

See I told you no one can resist it. I laugh a little and grab my purse and we head out in need of caffeine to refuel to continue unpacking our lives. We get in and it seems fairly busy so I wonder what is going on. I look around and spot a stage up near the front and it clicks that people must be here for poetry. Just as I think this someone gets on stage and confirms my suspicion. I look over at Q and she just shrugs and points to a table. We sit there talking about whatever comes to our minds until all the sudden I feel like someone is watching me. I look over and there is this brunette staring at me and to her friend who then looks up in our direction. I nudge Quinn and tell her we are being watched, she looks up and just smiles. I look at the scene and smile a little until I notice the first girl starting to get up to come talk to us. Unfortunately she stops short when the first performer gets on stage. I smile to myself that was a nice try. I nudge Q and point to the door luckily for me she gets the hint. We got outside, link arms and start heading to our new home for the next couple of years.


End file.
